<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendly Earth Gesture Known as a Handshake by MarsInsane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999711">Friendly Earth Gesture Known as a Handshake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane'>MarsInsane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand porn, Kissing, M/M, slight possessive!Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James learns why a handshake by Vulcan standards is indecent and scandalous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendly Earth Gesture Known as a Handshake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to buckle down and finally marathon TOS. I’ve tried in the past but circumstances kept me from following through. This has the side effect of wanting to write fanfics for it instead of working on my other fandom WIPs.</p>
<p>Has this been done before? Yes. Did I still want to write it? Yes. </p>
<p>This could be rated T but I decided to go with M.</p>
<p>Im not quite sure when this is set except it isn’t the movie!verse since this takes place on Vulcan.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain James T. Kirk was meandering in the courtyard garden of the Vulcan Science Academy on Vulcan. He had been surprised at first, since he figured there would be science labs set up for agricultural purposes in the massive academy building. Having a natural environment for study purposes was logical but he could see it was more for beauty than for studies. Although, this was to the human eye. He’d have to ask Spock.</p>
<p>The Enterprise had been in the vicinity of Vulcan and they had some time in their busy schedule to stop by. Of course, asking Spock if that sounded like a fun idea had yielded a non-answer but Jim liked to think his first Officer perked up at the idea. It had amused him and Bones when Spock had given a pointed lecture to the crew about their actions and behaviors once planet side. It basically boiled down to do not embarrass or bring shame to Spock or the Enterprise, but mainly Spock.</p>
<p>Spock had given him a more private and stern talking to, which made him glad Bones had been called away. Jim had told Spock to not worry because he wanted his first officer to give him a personal tour of the world he grew up on. To an outside perspective it looked like Spock had been unimpressed with the request but Jim knew he had shocked the Vulcan speechless. Spock had nodded and said something about that being adequate and less damaging.</p>
<p>That’s how he ended up at the Vulcan Science Academy. This was a big part of Spock’s life so he knew they’d end up there but he was told to wait outside. Jim didn’t mind so much since he could take in the beauty and ambience. He had seen a few students walk by but they all seemed to be on their way to somewhere else. If this was Earth, there would be more meanderers and layabouts. To him, it was a gorgeous day and he was tempted to sit under a tree. He’d probably be lectured about that if Spock caught him.</p>
<p>He heard voices and looked off to the side to see a group of three students speaking to each other while glancing over at him. He offered them a smile and they stared at him blankly before speaking to each other more. By Vulcan standards they were young but to him they looked like they’d be in their early thirties. They abruptly stopped speaking and walked over to him.</p>
<p>“Greetings. I’m Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise.” James said kindly. The two students behind the one in the lead side eyed each other.</p>
<p>“Greetings Captain Kirk.” The one in the lead said steadily. Jim looked at them questioningly as there seemed to be a tenseness in the atmosphere. He was about to say something when the young Vulcan held out his hand.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Jim said in surprise. Of course they were interested in Earth customs and him being a Terran would be the best person to practice with. </p>
<p>He smiled kindly and held his hand out to shake the hand offered. Before he could clasp the hand, he jumped in surprise when his wrist was grabbed in a firm grip from someone pressing up behind him. The Vulcan student quickly retracted his hand and hid it in his robes. Jim relaxed and shivered as the voice of his first officer reverberated through him as he said something in Vulcan to the students. The students left without a word and only once they were gone did Spock let him go.</p>
<p>“What was that about?” Kirk asked confused as he turned to look at Spock. He frowned at the tense stance his first officer had. Did something unpleasant happen in the building? Did he run into one of his past aggressors?</p>
<p>“Come with me, Captain.” Spock said as he turned to walk into one of the buildings. Jim followed after, trying to keep up with Spock’s long strides. They didn’t walk for long and ended up in a small theater like lecture room.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Spock?” Kirk asked worried.</p>
<p>“Do you know what that student was doing?” Spock asked as he turned to face Jim with his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>“Shaking my hand in a traditional Earth greeting?” Jim asked warily. “He wasn’t going to kill me, was he?”</p>
<p>“Quite the opposite, Jim.” Spock said, confusing the hell out of him. “I am aware you know a minimal amount of Vulcan physiology considering how “tight lipped” my species is when it comes to our own biology.”</p>
<p>“I know a few things.” Jim said trying to connect the dots of where this conversation was going but not having all the information. “Is a handshake between Terran and Vulcan detrimental?”</p>
<p>“No, Jim, very much the opposite. Vulcans are touch sensitive.” Spock said frankly. Jim frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>“I know you have something like touch telepathy but I thought you had to line them up with certain points on the body.” Jim said.</p>
<p>“That is true for reading another’s thoughts.” Spock said. “However, Vulcans Psi points are found in their fingers. It is why Vulcans do not touch those who are not family nor significant others.”</p>
<p>“Wait, so, like... What would a handshake mean?” Jim asked still not quite understanding. Does that mean that a handshake would leave him vulnerable to a mental attack?</p>
<p>“The Terran equivalent would be an indecent make out session.” Spock said. Jim stared at him while his first commander stared back. Jim could see the longer he stared the greener the tips of Spock’s ears got.</p>
<p>“Spock.” Jim croaked out.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jim?” Spock asked still staring at him.</p>
<p>“We’ve held hands.” Jim pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jim.” Spock said.</p>
<p>“Was that- Did we?” Jim asked not sure what he was asking but Spock still answered.</p>
<p>“Since my exposure to humans and my heritage, I have concluded that my Psi points are more immune.” Spock explained.</p>
<p>“So you only felt your hand held?” Jim asked for clarification. The thought of making out with Spock was appealing but not when it was one sided and unknown.</p>
<p>“I felt my hand held.” Spock said with a slight hesitance. Jim narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“You felt more.” Jim stated. Spock just stared at him. Jim held his hand out. “Give me your hand, Spock.”</p>
<p>“Captain?” Spock asked. The fact that he fell back on using his title instead of his name told Jim how startled his first officer was.</p>
<p>“Spock. Your hand.” Jim said.</p>
<p>Spock reluctantly brought his left hand out from behind him and let it hover palm up in front of Jim’s right hand that he was held out. Jim gently wrapped his hand around Spock’s so his fingers were pressed against Spock’s palm while the tips of this fingers and thumb curled around the back of his hand. His first officer stared at their hands while Jim stared at his face. Jim curled his fingers a little, one of this fingers slipping against Spock’s palm, earning a twitch from his first officer. Jim squeezed the hand in his and heard Spock’s breath hitch.</p>
<p>“Do you wish me to stop, Mister Spock?” Jim asked quietly.</p>
<p>“It would be indecent to continue, Captain.” Spock responded just as quietly.</p>
<p>“But do you wish me to stop?” Jim asked uncurling his hand and pressing it flat against Spock’s. </p>
<p>Spock opened his mouth but nothing came out. Jim figured he had pushed his first officer enough. Instead of taking his hand away he slid it down the Vulcan’s hand. His fingertips trailed the length of that hand and those long fingers. When his fingertips skimmed Spock’s fingertips his first officer let out a low noise. </p>
<p>Jim gasped in surprise as he was suddenly enveloped in the Vulcan’s arms. The hand that had been playing with Spock’s hand was pressed fully against his. Their fingertips and palms aligned. Jim looked up at Spock’s face and let out a small noise in the back of his throat at the half lidded look he was getting. Jim felt breathless but he hadn’t done anything to be that way. He brought his free hand up and placed it against Spock’s cheek. The Vulcan nuzzled his hand while staring straight at him.</p>
<p>Jim leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to Spock’s. The Vulcan leaned into it and deepened the kiss. He felt Spock’s hand shift and their fingers curled and pressed against each other. Jim had no idea what was going on with their hands, he was too busy getting lost in the kiss. Why hadn’t he done this before? </p>
<p>Spock was the one to pull away letting Jim gasp for air. That explained the dizziness but he knew it wasn’t just the lack of air. When he got his breath back he realized that Spock was purring and when he looked at the Vulcan, he looked extremely content. At some point, Jim must have grabbed Spock’s hair because it was all mussed up on one side. He glanced down at their entwined hand and saw that his middle and pointer finger were curled around Spock’s middle and pointer.</p>
<p>“That is a proper Vulcan kiss.” Spock said sounding unruffled by their situation.</p>
<p>“And when I pressed my fingertips against yours?” Jim asked. He unconsciously pressed closer to Spock at the heated look he received.</p>
<p>“Indecent.” Spock said in a low tone.</p>
<p>Spock suddenly pulled away, earning a sad noise from Jim but lingered on pulling away his hand. Jim realized why Spock had pulled away when he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. He dropped his hand away from Spock’s and straightened his shirt. He pointed at his first officers mussed hair. Spock brought a hand up to his head and flattened his hair when the door opened. </p>
<p>“Captain Kirk.” A Vulcan female said monotonously. If Jim was reading this correctly then she was surprised at his presence. She turned her attention to Spock, almost in question.</p>
<p>“We were just discussing the differences between this academy and Earth’s.” Jim said. </p>
<p>“Of which there are many.” The woman said. “This room is scheduled for a lecture.”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Jim said and smiled charmingly at the woman. She gave him a slow blink. </p>
<p>“We have concluded our discussion.” Spock said standing right next to Jim. “We shall take our leave. Captain.” Spock prompted. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Jim said with a nod as he headed to the open door with Spock right behind him. Once they were clear of the room he turned to face Spock. “Now what? I don’t know where I’m going.”</p>
<p>“We have a few options, Captain.” Spock said standing at ease. “We can tour the campus, minimally,” Spock said with an annoyed furrow in his brow, “we can partake in one of my favorite eateries, or we can continue our discussion in a more discrete place.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ve seen enough of the campus.” Jim said after clearing his throat. “Does your favorite eatery have take out?”</p>
<p>“I believe it does.” Spock said with a small incline of his head.</p>
<p>“Well then let’s grab some food and head back to the Enterprise.” Jim said. “Most discrete place I can think of. Unless you want to go back to your place and we discuss things in your room.”</p>
<p>“Let us acquire food, Captain.” Spock said as he walked around Jim to get to the door. Jim grinned at the slight strain he heard in his first officer’s voice. “And we shall assess our options from there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I’ve written smut before but writing this seemed extremely naughty. And all they’re doing is holding hands!</p>
<p>I like possessive!Spock.</p>
<p>I hope you liked reading it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>